A Thousand Wishes
by Yamato's Tiger Lily
Summary: The real story behind why Edgeworth couldn't fold a perfect paper crane. Miles and Nick friendship fanfic.
1. Chapter One

**Author's Notes: **I own nothing. I finally decided to post this fanfiction up on here! Please review if you enjoyed it! :D

**

* * *

A Thousand Wishes  
By LilyChan**

**Chapter One**

Little Miles Edgeworth enjoyed art class because there was never a wrong answer nor there was a right answer. His father was always happy with him but he seemed happier whenever Miles would bring a drawing or some macaroni jewelry or even a piece of paper with a colored handprint on it. Miles always strived to better his art so his father could be more proud and happier. He didn't fully understand his father's job but there were some nights when he just looked completely miserable.

He wanted to bring a smile to his father's face.

When he sat next to his best friend, little Phoenix Wright, and some kid, he was always excited for art time but he never showed it on his face. Miles didn't need to express his emotions on his face; he always felt more comfortable expressing it in his art. When the substitute teacher, Miss Fukui Aiko, told them they were going to make paper cranes for the art period, Miles didn't understand and thankfully neither did the other kids.

A girl with pigtails raised her hands and the teacher awkwardly called her name.

"How do you make paper cranes?" she asked. The teacher smiled kindly at her.

"I'm going to show you." She turned and looked into the rather large bag she had brought with her that morning. Miles' and the children's curiosity grew the longer she fumbled through the bag. Once she found what she looked for, she brought it out. It looked like a lot of paper, which was wrapped in plastic, but Miles was pretty sure the teacher wasn't going to let them use all of it.

She opened the top of the plastic and proceeded to pass one sheet of paper to each student and Miles eagerly awaited. He wanted to learn to make a paper crane for his dad. Maybe it'll make him happier.

As soon as Miss Fukui was sure every student had a sheet of paper, she returned to the old teacher's desk and put the pack of paper down.

She proceeded to explain in a slow but patient pace as she folded the paper with the other students. At first, Miles thought he had the hang of it – Miss Fukui had to help everyone, and even Phoenix, at least twice or more while Miles didn't need her help. Even Miss Fukui was impressed by Miles' effort.

"Are you sure you don't need my help?" she asked gently. Miles felt a little embarrassed so he shifted his attention to his paper crane.

"Ye-yes, ma'am," Miles stuttered shyly. However, he wasn't truly paying attention to his crane. When he was supposed to lift the top part of the sheet, Miles had pulled it so hard, it virtually ripped which seemed to resonant in the small classroom.

The other students didn't seem to care that Miles had ripped his crane but when he heard Miss Fukui laugh nervously, the class bully's, Larry Butz, boisterous laughter, and Phoenix's gasp, Miles felt so tiny. He felt so tiny and embarrassed and why did it have to happen to him? He was the best art student! He was good at everything!

The young boy froze in his place as he slowly realized what had happened.

No one else said a word until Larry Butz remarked on how pink Miles' face was, it was enough for Miles to start crying. Much louder than he wanted to.


	2. Chapter Two

**Author's Notes: **I own nothing. Please review if you enjoyed it!

* * *

**A Thousand Wishes**

By LilyChan

**Chapter Two**

After art class was finally over, it was lunchtime. Even though Miles had a fully packed lunch, he didn't want to eat. His throat was raw and his eyes were sore. It hurt to look anywhere where there was light. He laid his head down to block the hurtful light from his eyes, and to ignore the other kids, but some of them wouldn't leave him alone.

"Hey, there's Miles," teased Larry Butz, "are you going to cry again? Didn't your mommy pack you diapers?" He laughed just as boisterously as he had earlier and Miles didn't want to hear him. Miles ignored him as best he could but he just wouldn't go away. Miles tried his best to tune out Larry but he still wouldn't go away. He didn't even pay attention to what the redheaded kid was saying anymore – he just knew he didn't like him.

"Hey Larry!" cried out a familiar voice. "Leave Miles alone!"

"Phoenix, mind your own beeswax! I'm just joking around anyway!"

Miles still didn't want to face his classmates, most especially Phoenix. Earlier, Phoenix tried to console the boy into calming down saying how it was just a piece of paper and he could always do it all over again. The substitute teacher agreed with him but they just couldn't get it.

_Stupid Phoenix just doesn't get it!_Miles thought as tears started to stream down his face again. He didn't think he still had tears left but cried anyway. He didn't realize how loud or soft he was crying – the fact that he couldn't fold a piece of paper right the first time, that was just too much to bear. His father depended on him to get everything right the first time! Maybe he didn't need to say it but Miles knew. He knew that his father didn't like going to work multiple times over the same thing. He knew his father wanted it to be done and over with the first time.

And that's what Miles strived to do – to do everything right the first time so his father could be more proud of him. So his father could be happy.

Miles was so upset; he didn't realize the bell rang for recess. It wasn't until Phoenix came by that Miles realized he'd be crying again and for how long.

"Miles? Are you okay?" Phoenix asked. He placed a hand on Miles' back and hugged him. Miles didn't know how to react so he pushed his friend aside.

"Leave me alone!" he said, his voice sounded a little hoarse.

"I'm sorry…" he said, with the smallest voice imaginable and Miles felt even worse. He continued to cry but at least it was away from the judging eyes of his classmates and Larry. At least it was in front of his best friend, Phoenix.

Eventually, Miles got tired of crying so he stopped. He wiped his nose on his sleeve and Phoenix seemed to dig through Miles' lunch bag. Miles, at this point, didn't care. He wasn't hungry but he wanted this awful and horrible day to be over with!

"Hey, do you want your ice cream sandwich?" Phoenix said suddenly. It confused Miles because he was just sitting there, crying his eyes out, and Phoenix was only concerned about food? He wanted to do something to Phoenix but he wasn't sure what.

"No. You can have it if you want." Miles pushed the entire lunch bag towards Phoenix. His head hurt from all that crying and he was getting annoyed really quickly. It was silent as Miles tried to regain his composure, whatever that meant. Phoenix was surprisingly quiet but Miles figured the ice cream sandwich his dad packed for him was good and he passed by a great opportunity.

Miles was surprised, however, when he saw that Phoenix broke off, or tried to, half of the sandwich and gave the bigger half to him.


	3. Chapter Three

**Author's Notes: **I still own nothing. Please continue to review!

* * *

**A Thousand Wishes**

By LilyChan

**Chapter Three**

Miles looked dumbly at the sandwich, which was slowly melting in Phoenix's hand until he realized what he was doing.

"I don't want it. I said you could have it!" Miles said, now really annoyed. Phoenix just didn't seem to ever listen to him! Phoenix looked genuinely worried but reluctantly took the sandwich back. Judging by the mess on his face, Phoenix had already ate his half. The other young boy must've made a face because Phoenix scrambled to wipe his face with his arm.

Things were quiet once again between the two when Phoenix spoke up.

"We should go to recess. The teachers will get worried about us." Phoenix started as he tossed a leg over the seat. He faced the other and waited for him to make a move as well. Miles gave him another look because Phoenix placed his hand uncomfortably close to his.

_He wants to hold hands?_He thought but he nodded as he turned himself around. He grabbed his lunch bag and threw away the fresh food. He didn't want this day to get any worse when he got home. His father would always comment on how Miles was just like him – never eating. Maybe it was meant to be a joke, but Miles never found it very funny. He knew his father worked hard to get him the freshest and best food and here he was, wasting it.

Phoenix just watched Miles as he threw away the trash and finally Miles had enough of his silence.

"Well, come on!" He didn't mean to sound so angry but he did. Phoenix gave him a small smile and hopped off his seat. Miles rolled his eyes. He slightly winced at the light. "Ugh," he whined. "I got to go to the bathroom real quick. Meet me out there," Miles commanded. Phoenix just gave him a wider smile and nodded and even gave an army salute.

_Phoenix is so weird,_Miles thought as Phoenix stupidly marched out of the cafeteria. He made his way to the bathroom, all on his own because unlike the other students in his class, Miles knew where to go. He didn't need teacher's assistance to find the bathroom.

Once he found it, he entered the little boys room and went to the sink. He didn't actually need to use the bathroom but he wanted to wash his face.

"That's what good little boys do," he remembered some lady saying to him. He remembered when he was very young, he had been crying. Miles didn't even remember why he was crying but he was sure it was a good enough reason. The lady took him to the bathroom where there were lots of ladies, though, they didn't seem to mind the younger boy at the time, and splashed water in his face. The sensation of the water felt good against his skin that it didn't burn anymore.

"Now, hush," she said gently and Miles eventually stopped. When he finally stopped, the lady gave him a really big smile. "There now. Wash your face after you cry," she continued to say. "That's what good little boys do."

And so that's what Miles Edgeworth was going to do. He turned the faucet on and as the water came pouring out, he cupped some up with his now bigger hands and splashed it against his face. He was surprised on how cold the water was but even though it was cold, it felt good. It made looking into the light easier. He cupped his hands once more and splashed the water into his face. Miles reached for the paper towels and wiped his face off the extra water. He knew he'd gotten some all over his shirt but it'll dry.

_It's always hot here so it'll dry quickly!_Miles thought as he rubbed the paper towel across his face.

Soon he made his way out of the school building only to find that not only everyone was gone – but also it was raining.

"I hate this day," Miles mumbled to himself as the rain soaked his clothes, hair, and shoes.

He heard the familiar voice of Miss Fukui and he turned to face her. She had an umbrella and looked generally amused. This only annoyed Miles further.


	4. Chapter Four

**Author's Notes: **Nope, still don't own anything but I do own my original characters! Please review!

* * *

**A Thousand Wishes**

By LilyChan

**Chapter Four**

"What are you doing out here?" Miss Fukui asked as she walked closer to the clearly annoyed Miles. She placed her umbrella over the two as a few chuckles escaped her mouth. "Everyone's in gym, playing!"

Miles muttered something and the substitute teacher struggled to hear him. Instead of trying to get him to speak anymore, she tried to grab his hand but he wouldn't let her. He put his hands in his pockets and refused to give her eye contact.

_Who does she think she is? My mom?_Miles thought as he soon realized – his didn't have a mom. He got even angrier at the substitute teacher as she said something about heading to the gym. He felt her slightly push him to walk so he did.

Eventually, the two made it to the end of recess and the substitute teacher offered to take Miles to the nurse's office to change out of his wet clothing.

"No," he said promptly, "I can go by myself." He crossed his arms as though that was his final say.

The teacher looked a little troubled with herself until finally she said, "I-I think it's best I should take you. It's right, right?" She gave out another giggle and Miles disliked her further. However, the little Miles Edgeworth had no choice but to go along with her.

**oooo**

"I don't like these clothes," Miles said bluntly. Instead of the fine pink clothes his father purchased for him for school, he had to wear gray frumpy clothes that smelled like stinky socks. "They stink." He continued to whine until he finally sneezed. The nurse had her back turned as she filled out some paper that Miles didn't care about but when Miles sneezed, she turned to him. She placed a hand over his forehead and finally spoke.

"Oh dear," she said, "you were in those clothes a long time! You have a fever!" The nurse turned to where the phone hung on the wall and grabbed the aforementioned paper. She dialed extremely fast and suddenly, Miles felt really dizzy. He felt lightheaded and he felt weird. He even coughed a little and sneezed a few more times.

Miles wanted to sit down but he wasn't sick. He was a good boy. Good boys didn't get sick in the middle of class. Though, Miles continued to feel dizzy that he had to lie down. And close his eyes.

**oooo**

When Miles opened his eyes, he saw the familiar surroundings of his room. He felt something cool on top of his forehead and heard the rain outside his window. He felt warm, but the good warm. Not the bad warm he felt earlier. His stomach felt empty but he didn't want to eat. He let out a few sneezes and a cough and he groaned.

"Daddy?" he groaned out loud, but his dad wasn't around.

_Maybe he didn't hear me?_Miles thought as he rolled to his side. He felt queasy and he wanted to throw up. Though maybe he imagined the whole day. Maybe this was just from being sick. This whole embarrassing day didn't happen. Miles didn't embarrass himself in front of that stupid teacher. Phoenix wasn't acting weirder than he usually did. And he totally didn't faint in the nurse's office in front of the nurse either.

He'd been sick all day and his daddy's infamous chicken soup was going to make it all better!

As if by cue, his father silently knocked on the door and brought the soup on a small tray. He gave Miles a small smile and Miles couldn't but give a bigger one in return. He was just so happy to see his father!

"Are you feeling better, Miles? You gave that nurse quite a scare!" he said as he placed the tray on Miles' lap.

_Oh no_, Miles thought as he felt queasier, _this day is real!_ He felt so nervous that he really didn't mean to throw up all over the chicken soup his father slaved over the stove for.


	5. Chapter Five

**Author's Notes: **Here's the fifth chapter! Please feel free to review me. I haven't written this in a while but just so you know, reviews are the right inspiration to write again. ;)

* * *

**A Thousand Wishes  
By LilyChan**

**Chapter Five**

After his father finished his cleanup, he let the small child rest. Miles apologized over and over as he tried to help him.

"No, no," he said as he pushed Miles' shaking hands away. "I can do it. Accidents happen. Just lie down and rest, okay?"

Miles didn't say anything for the rest of the evening; even if he wanted to, he didn't want to throw up again. His stomach growled in hunger and his head pounded. As any child would, he always hated to be sick. He especially hated it when he did it in front of his father – it was a sign of weakness and Miles shouldn't have to be weak.

Today was a terrible day. He couldn't fold the stupid paper crane right, Phoenix was acting weirder than usual, he got soaked in the rain, and he got sick! On top of that, he threw up right in his dinner. All in all, Miles wanted this bad day to be over. He was sure, though, that Phoenix didn't even notice that he wasn't there anymore. He was almost sure that-that stupid bully, Larry Butz, kept making fun of him behind his back – especially on how he cried in class that day.

He clenched his fists when he felt himself getting angry.

He let out a deep breath as he slowly and finally drifted off to sleep. His dreams didn't help matters. All he could see was an exaggerated version of his classroom, pointing and laughing. Phoenix wore a pink tutu, for some reason, but no one seemed to notice but Miles. The substitute teacher seemed to have a witch-like costume on while the other students in his class just had bigger mouths and they laughed harder than what actually happened.

Miles also noticed in his dream how everything seemed to be bigger and how he seemed to be smaller. He felt dizzy all over again when he saw a bright light. The light hurt him and a woman's hand came into view. He couldn't see the woman's face but there was something familiar about her. He reached out and then he realized he wasn't sleeping anymore.

"What?" he said out loud, in his dream or in real life he wasn't too sure, when he fell off his bed.

A loud thud echoed in his room and he just lied there. The pain in his head felt worse but he knew it would worsen if he got up and moved around. He felt the cool air from his fan and he slightly shivered. He felt so weak and so heavy.

He looked out the window and saw that it was a new day. The sun was brightly shining and he heard a few birds sing outside. Miles let out a cough and then a sneeze as he finally lifted himself off the floor; and he was right. His headache did worsen so he placed it against the cool mattress and shut his eyes.

Finally he heard another soft knock.

"Miles? Are you okay? Did you fall off the bed again?"

Miles' eyes widened opened as he quickly tried to climb into bed, cover himself, and laid his head down.

"No," he muttered, his voice extremely hoarse. "I didn't."

"Don't lie to me, Miles."

Miles characteristically pouted. "I did not!" He sat up only feel his headache. He grabbed his head in pain and laid back down.

He heard a laugh behind his door as his father opened it.

"Are you feeling hungry? Ready to try my soup again?" All little Miles could do is groan. "I'll take that as a yes." He brought out the small tray as he did the day before and placed it near the bed corner and sat down beside it. "You know, Phoenix came over after school yesterday. He was really worried about you."

"So?" Miles didn't understand that feeling in the pit of his stomach. He didn't want to throw up again.


End file.
